The Pavement
by CitrusCutie127
Summary: Even through the most dilapidated of things, magical encounters, courageous confessions, and genuine love can occur. R/S AU One-shot


Creative Writing

**The Pavement**

Today was the official day.

Her heart accelerated at the mere thought, simultaneously sending dozens of fluttering butterflies into her stomach. Her breath quickened as she anxiously peered at the time on her silver watch, reluctantly admitting that if she does not bulk up the courage to do it now, she never will.

Valentines Day. A supposedly jubilant 'celebration' of love that extracts very different reactions depending on whom one may be referring to. There are the overly enthusiastic girls who gush, giggle, and squeal at the prospect of purchasing chocolates in the shape of hearts for their admirers. Then there are the reserved ones, who remain utterly composed and indifferent regarding such an occasion and yet, clandestinely desire that their own admirers would approach them and confess their devoted, ever-lasting love.

Right.

Of course, there is also a group that displays disdain for and dread of such an event. To them, the idea that such a day would actually be _celebrated_ is absolutely ludicrous. Valentines Day, in contrast to the crimson, heart-shaped balloons blown like thistles in the wind or the lonely hearts columns evident in the newspaper, was something that was frowned upon.

During her rational condition, her response to such a day would fall into the latter category. During her rational condition, she would toss her straight auburn hair and snort at the thought of rejoicing at the prospect of _Valentines Day_.

Now, she has undergone such a metamorphosis that she even startled herself. Huddling against the beige wall of a decaying grocery store that must have been there for over two decades, she peered at the bare yet tranquil concrete pavement. With the box of chocolate and folded note clutched tightly in her tiny hands, she reminisced.

--

In contrast to the harsh, freezing weather during the dreary winter, that particular day was crisp and warm with the subtle scent of grass and crinkled leaves wafting in the air. Inhaling the comforting scent through her nostrils, her cherry-red lips turned upwards into a tiny yet content smile. The fragrance- the messenger of spring- signified that her favorite season was approaching. She unraveled her pink fluffy scarf and allowed the air to gently finger her delicate neck, yearning that she could at least possess such a romantic aroma temporarily.

Padding her sneaker-wrapped feet against the concrete pavement, she was so preoccupied that she nearly missed the most precious, wonderful sight her eyes had ever come to observe. There, walking opposite her direction, was a teenage boy. A boy with spiky, jet-black hair and possessed surprisingly blue eyes. He had his hands hooked nonchalantly into the pockets of his baggy, dark-wash jeans, seemingly unaffected by all the conflicts and turmoil that exist in the planet. As the wind and breeze hustled by, his rumpled spiky hair swayed rhythmically like waves in the ocean on a pacific sunny day. His cornflower-blue eyes sparkled when reflected by the few remaining rays of sunset, appearing to be both soothing and enigmatic simultaneously. Sauntering past her, his face smothered and lost temporarily behind the crimson curtains of her hair, the strings within her heart tugged and tightened as she released a barely audible gasp.

That was how it all began.

Since that magical and breath-taking moment, her life was never the same again. She would stroll aimlessly before arriving at the identical pavement once more, anticipating his presence and often the outcomes would drastically differ. While on numerous occasions he did not appear, there were also times when he simply trudged past her. There were moments she treasured dearly; she would savor those scenarios, replaying them in her mind like a broken, dilapidated recorder. Once, he even smiled. That insignificant rise of his mouth sent shivers traveling through her spine, and her own mouth became as dry and coarse as the Sahara Desert.

She struggled to formulate her words, but before she could even project her voice he vanished, rushing past her as if that action had never been conducted.

Tears formed in her eyes as her vision turned indistinct; how she longed to just speak to him.

--

Her eyes still prickled as she pondered over that particular memory, and now she was determined to voice her admiration for him. Part of her was terrified, she did not even genuinely know him. His identity, last name, favorite color, interests, and even his _first_ name were unknown territories to her. Yet, she memorized every single one of his physical features to perfection. She beamed at the notion of how his nose crooked slightly when he smiled; the way his bristly dark hair tousled while the breeze attempt to comb through those spikes; and the glint of his azure eyes whenever they caught even the slightest light.

Suddenly, she saw him! His dark hair was as charismatic and hypnotic as ever, and the sun paled in comparison to the glorious color and glitter in his eyes. His legs- covered in the identical jeans of their first encounter- stride casually as he strolled towards her. Seemingly sensing her unease and anxiety, he stopped abruptly and beamed at her comfortingly.

"Hi, I always seem to bump into you here."

Immediately blushing, she shifted her vision onto the beige floor instead, hiding her pepper-hot face amidst her lengthy auburn hair. He was actually conversing with her! The thought alone brought even more color to her cheeks. His voice, reverberating from his throat similar to a baritone, also possessed a hint of cheekiness and amusement She licked her lips, struggling desperately to extract some moisture from her mouth, knowing what she desired to say but terribly frightened to do so.

"I…I…I have something for you."

Trudging gradually and fearfully towards him with the note and chocolate grasped firmly in her hands, she offered it to him without even meeting his gaze. With his head tilted slightly to one side, the boy gently lifted the parcels from her delicate hands and his cheeks began to redden.

"Thank you. I don't even know your name. What is it?"

Perking up all the courage from her might, she gingerly raised her head up to meet his soothing yet intense gaze.

"Kori."

Tentatively, he gently cupped one of her slim hands into both of his and Kori felt as if her heart had ceased its beating. His face-one of earnestness and sincerity- inched towards hers as he softly whispered into her ear, "What an amazing name…. For an amazing girl."

Through the encounters on a seemingly dilapidated and beige pavement was the initiation of something remarkably beautiful.


End file.
